Autumn Nights
by sleepywolfe
Summary: Sometimes, people unexpectedly fall in love and lust. This is a story about a crazy and tangled web of a love triangle between Fran, Penelo, and Vaan. Rated M for mature due to language, alcohol use, and heavy sexual themes.
1. A Dusty Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Final Fantasy 12. Square Enix does. I don't make any money from this. Let me start off by saying this is my first fanfiction I have ever written, as well as my first adult fanfic! The mature stories have always intrigued me more than any other category and I feel it will come natural to me.

-  
The story starts off in a random, unspecified time during the main story of Final Fantasy XII, where we find our party of Vaan, Fran, and Penelo training in the Westersands. --

It was late October. The autumn air was rather dry in the Westersands, with the occasional chilly breeze to breathe life back into it. Vaan, along with his stern-and-always-serious companion Fran, and his childhood friend Penelo, had just arrived at a southern area of the sands, when they spotted a large wild saurian in the distance.

"This one is mine!" Fran said confidently; without a trace of hesitation in her voice.

Vaan admired her bravery in the face of such a fearsome beast.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay fighting it alone?" Penelo asked. She always had a way of showing how she cared for everyone.

"Do not fret, hume. I will be fine." Fran said back.

"Well, that's that, I suppose." Vaan said, as he crossed his hands and put them on top of his head. Fran immediately took out her spear from it's clip on a harness around her waist and dashed towards the saurian. Vaan couldn't help but stare at her nice, smooth ass and her wide hips as she ran off. He tried to hide a blush as Penelo peered over at him.

"Is something wrong, Vaan?" she said in her usual peppy voice.

"Eheh...no. It's nothing." He replied, rather red in the face as his fantasies ran wild. "What I wouldn't give..." he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of the wild saurian's final roar, as it collapsed to the baked earth, it made a loud thud. Fran, heaving from out of breath, stood there basking in her small victory.

"Well done!!" Penelo shouted, jumping up and down like a cheerleader.

Vaan's eyes caught Penelo's chest as she jumped up and down, noticing how her small and not-yet developed chest bounced ever so slightly. "Oh jeez, now they're both tormenting me!" He thought in his mind. Good thing he was holding a shield, which covers things up quite nicely.

Vaan, Penelo, and Fran trekked back to Rabanastre; exhausted of all the training they were doing that day. The city always was inviting and full of busybodies and just life in general. It always seemed to lift the spirits.

"Shall we retire to the hotel?" Fran inquired while striding in front of the other two. She noticed quite a good bit of humes were passing elongated glances her way. She didn't care. The only one who's glance she wanted was-

"VAAN!!" Penelo shouted, pointing like a hyperactive little girl at a nearby kiosk full off strange fruits and oddities.

"It's the acclaimed banana-berry! I've been wanting to try one for MONTHS!" She shouted as she abruptly stopped and took out her gil purse, without a second thought.

"Uh..Well I guess it's okay. It's your gil afterall!" He said, scratching the back of his head. Sometimes Vaan just didn't feel like he had much of a personality...

Fran impatiently stopped her powerwalk and stood a little ways off, peering at some doves that had landed in the middle of the square.

"Okay, missie, that'll be 250 gil..." An old man with a straw hat said, with a smoking pipe in his mouth, blowing a smoke ring at Penelo, making her cough.

"Ach..okay, um, here ya go.." She said through gagging, handing him the gil and taking the vine of yellow berries.

They then kept on their way to the hotel.

"What is a banana-berry?" Fran asked rather confused.

"Well, it's berries that taste like bananas! And they're yellow too!" Penelo answered back, popping a few in her mouth.

"What is a banana?" Fran asked, even more confused than before.

"Well..uh...Vaan, you mind explaining this one?" Penelo said, too occupied with her delicious treat. As she bit into one, the juice slid down her lip and dripped off her chin.

"Tee hee..." She said as she licked it off of herself as best as she could.

Now these girls were TRYING to mess with him, he was sure!

Fran had given up on getting an explanation as Vaan was just walking with a daydreaming stare. They finally arrived at the hotel and walked into the entrance. The doors were propped open by some rocks to let the nice weather into the lobby.

"Welcome to the Rabanastre Prima Suites! How long will you be staying with us, sir?" The middle-aged man with dusty red hair asked.

"Just one night. We're leaving for Bhujerba in the morning. And give us one room with three beds, please" He said (although he'd already entertained the idea of one bed far too much that day.)

"Certainly, Mr...-

"Vaan"

"Mr. Vaan; there is a room already available. It is on the second floor, room 4. Have a nice stay at the R.P.S.!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Vaan..." Fran thought as she glanced over at him. His light golden hair was ruffled as a light wind entered the lobby. He looked over at Fran and noticed her staring at him, and he smiled. The combination of his smile, and the chilly breeze gave Fran goosebumps all up her neck.

Would he ever know of her true feelings? Would she ever have the confidence to tell him how she desired him and his hume body; a body that had been sculpted to near-perfection by his endless training? Maybe this night she would share her feelings...Just maybe...

Stay tuned for chapter 2! Please review as well!! 


	2. The Night That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters in it, Square Enix does, and I don't make any money from this.

When we last left our crew of Vaan, Penelo, and Fran, they had just gotten back from training in the Westersands, and had just checked into a hotel in Rabanastre for the night.

Vaan unlocked the door and strode into their nicely furnished room. It had a large bathroom with a shower, a lovely crimson rug, some lamps, pictures, a shelf of books, a table and chairs by the window, and...one bed!?

"Ehehehe...The receptionist must've made a mistake guys, there's only one bed here!" Vaan said rather nervously.

"Well then go down there and fix the problem." Fran said.

Penelo hadn't noticed as she had already opened up the window and was staring out at Rabanastre's lowstreets.

"I wish I could live in a fancy place like this!" Penelo said, sighing. It really was nice compared to some of the streets, especially low town.

So, Vaan reluctantly went down and talked with the receptionist. Seconds later, He had returned to the room. Fran was sitting on the bed, unstrapping her shoes and Penelo was in the bathroom washing her face.

"Ehehe...umm guys...all the other rooms are booked for the night..." He said, scratching the back of his head, something he does when he is nervous.

"Apparently some Vayne guy and all his judge friends are having a party here, and there's no other rooms available tonight." He explained.

He half expected Fran to flip out. After all, this was not how a beautiful Viera was to be treated! Sleeping beside a hume! Unheard of!

Fran undid the last straps of her shoes and tossed them to the side of the bed.  
"It is fine, friends. We Viera have been in much more awkward situations." She said, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Vaan, this is what I WANT!" Fran yelled out in her mind. She wanted to scream it out to him. But she would have him stumbling all over himself and studdering, and she would have Penelo's broken heart to deal with, as well as Balthier's anger.

"Well, the sun's setting, so I guess we'll start getting ready for bed." Vaan said, to distract his thoughts running at full speed.

This was how it was in Ivalice. You went to bed when the sun did, and you woke up with it.

"I call shower first!" Penelo said as she jumped up, finishing the last of her banana berries. The other two didn't seem to be that enthusiastic. For some reason, it seemed like Fran never sweat. Maybe it was a Viera thing...

Penelo bounced happily off to the bathroom, carrying a clean outfit and a towel, along with some cherry-scented shampoo and shut the door. They could hear humming emanating from the bathroom from then on.

This was it! This was the time to share with Vaan her feelings! They were all alone now, finally!

"Vaan..." Fran said kind of shyly. She had already taken off her ebony helmet and her soft, white hair was cascading down her shoulders. She was looking quite lovely.

"Yes?" Vaan replied as he went over and sat beside her on the bed.

Her heart raced and she struggled to find the words to say. Why was it so hard talking to a common hume; a thief at that? He wasn't even menacing or the least bit enticing.

"What time are we leaving for Bhujerba in the morning?" She finally said, sad that she couldn't express her feelings yet.

"Well, whenever we want to! That's the beauty of being adventurers: you don't have rules or regulations to follow, really." He said. Vaan's face seemed to light up. This life suited him well, Fran thought.

More humming was coming from the bathroom, along with the sweet scent of cherries.

She would run out of time if she didn't make a move now! This chance would not be seen for a long time! They were in one of the nicest hotels, and on a single bed, alone temporarily.

She decided to follow some stupid hume advice she once recieved from a drunken man in the streets oneday...

"Better to act now, and think later!" She thought.

"Uh..are you okay?" Vaan said as he noticed her features going into a frown then a stern look.

Without saying anything else, she leaned over and meant to give Vaan a kiss on the lips, but it missed and she ended up kissing his cheek.

Her lips seemed to be the fuel and his face seemed to be the fire, because his face lit up red.

Vaan was speechless as he stared unbelievingly at this goddess he came to know as Fran.

"The beautiful viera just kissed me on the...cheek..." He thought as he stared in amazement at the floor.

Seeing how this obviously pleased the man she came to admire so much, she donned the mentality of 'now or never' and dove right in.

She leaned forward and touched her lips with his ever so softly. His eyes were wide in amazement and bliss. She held the kiss for longer, finally experiencing the taste of Vaan; something she'd longed for for so long..This wasn't enough, no! She wanted more! She wanted to satisfy her desires!

Vaan couldn't believe what was happening. As he sat there beside Fran she began to put her tongue into his mouth! At this point, he just gave up on analyzing and thinking and just let his body respond.

Fran french kissed him for a few seconds. It was contagious, this affection-showing that Balthier had taught her about. When you do one thing, you want to move onto something bigger, and the fire keeps growing. She wanted to move onto something bigger! But what about Penelo! What if she came in, to see the esteemed and reserved Fran frenching Vaan, Penelo's childhood friend?

"Oh screw her anyway!" Fran thought.

She leaned into Vaan, making him lay on his back on the bed as she layed on top of him. This feeling of dominating him gave her a wild rush as she continuted the kissing. She could feel him harden underneath her. Vaan's hands found their way to her back, and he caressed her muscular and small figure from her shoulders to her ass. He let his hands rest on her butt, squeezing it lightly. He was still in disbelief this was happening. Maybe it was a dream. If it was, this was the best dream he's ever had! He might as well make it worthwile!

Suddenly, Vaan broke away from the kiss to move to the center of the bed.

"What is it?" Fran asked, now on all fours facing him.

"Come here, where we have more room..." He said, in a low voice. This wild behavior of Fran awakened a side to him he never knew existed. He wanted her, and her glorious body. He wanted to taste and smell and feel her and hear her sweet voice in his ear.

Obeyingly, she crawled over to where Vaan was laying on his back. He had already taken off his vest and shoes. Fran sat on his lap, strattling him.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Her ebony armor she wore around her hips was poking into his crotch and legs.

"You OK?" Penelo shouted from the shower.

"uh, YEAH!" he shouted back. That was a definite understatement.

Penelo went right back to her humming. Luckily, Penelo liked to take very long showers, which was good news for them.

Fran removed her armor quickly, as well as her armor top. Vaan gasped as he saw she was wearing no bra. Her perfectly round breasts bounced a little as she crawled over to him. She had on silk panties that were to die for.

"Are you going to join me or not? " Fran said, crouched at him. Now all nervousness and awkwardness had left the two, and the were now just lust craved youth wanting to taste the nectar of love.

He quickly got rid of his pants like it was the plague and tossed them aside, only to be left in his boxers that had little pictures of cactuars on them.

"Now that is better" She said as she crawled over and sat on his lap again. His hard member was now pressing perfectly into her crotch. It was very warm and moist feeling. He realized she really desired him, and wasn't playing around.

"Fran, why are you doing this all of a sudden? It's so unlike you!" Vaan asked, with his hands relaxing behind his head.

"Vaan, please understand that Viera have needs just like everyone else...And seeing how there's virtually no male Viera...You are one I admire most. I wish to express my feelings with you. That is all." Fran said in a sweeter voice than anyone had ever heard from her.

"Aww, Fran. I understand. I never thought something like this would happen, though. I always looked at you as a goddess, someone way out of my league." Vaan said, exploring her body with his eyes.

"What is a goddess?" Fran asked, as one of her bunny ears twitched.

"Well, it's a girl who has unearthly beauty...someone who has no imperfection or flaw..." Vaan's voice lowered a little and he looked downward.

"Someone who is very sweet even if she puts in a warrior attitude...someone who I'd risk my life for..."

With that, Fran's eyes started to water. Nobody in her entire life had said such caring things about her. They meant even more when it was contrasted with the negative things her Viera tribe would say about her.

"Vaan..." is all Fran could say. No more words were necessary. It was time for physical expressions of what she was trying to say.

She leaned down and started kissing Vaan again on the lips. Her soft, white hair fell all around his head and shoulders. It smelled like fresh pine needles.

Now, realizing how little precious time they had left, Fran's mood drastically changed from tearing up to pure sex drive. She sat up, and scooted up towards his face so she was sitting on his chest. Her crotch was right in his face as she looked down at him.

"What would you like to do?" She said in a seductive voice.

This caught him by suprise. He was too distracted at her wet panties in his face, and her warm, tanned thighs wrapped around his head.

"Uh..well, uh..I'll leave that up to you." He said, not able to pinpoint what desire to fulfill first.

"Very well." She replied, wasting no time. She stood up, and took off her silk panties to reveal the rest of her heavenly body. There wasn't a single hair growing down there, to Vaan's amazement. He removed his boxers and tossed them aside as well.

"Now I finally have control over my hume Vaan!" She thought, triumphantly in her mind.

Vaan was still laying down on his back, waiting for some fun.Fran crawled over to him and turned the opposite way, then sat down on his crotch. This caused him to gasp at the sudden feeling of his manhood being against her back end. She started rubbing up and down on him. It was just too much for him to handle, seeing her tanned butt and wide hips against his crotch, her white locks of hair bouncing up and down, and her bunny ears flopping around.

"Not yet, Vaan. I still wish to play more!" Fran said, getting off him to prevent him from ending this fun escapade. This was fine with him, he still wanted to play more too!

She then backed all the way up so her down-there region was right in his face.

"Have you ever dreamed of tasting a Viera..?" Fran said in a rather dreamy voice.

Vaan decided not to answer, but to act. He leaned a few inches forward and gently kissed her lower woman parts all over. This caused Fran to moan. She layed down on top of him and they were in the famous sixty-nine position that he always heard Balthier bragging about. It was WAY better than the fantasies he imagined.

Frans whole body seemed to be warm. Her warm thighs were once again wrapped around his head, and he could feel her smooth stomach against his, with her soft hair laying all over his lower region. Then he felt her take hold of his member and put it into her mouth.

Waves of pleasure ran over him as she started to gently suck. He decided to do the same, as he put his tongue into her and started exploring. They were both moaning rather loudly now at this point. They didn't care if Penelo heard. This moment was so perfect. Nothing could interrupt it. Then it did.

"Phew, That was a great showe-" Penelo said as she entered the room.  
"...!!" A horrified expression came across her face. She turned beat red and immediately turned the other way.

"Oh my god you guys, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to...I didn't know that...Oh jeez!"  
Penelo exclaimed. Was her childhood friend really licking out their Viera companion!? She tightened the towel around her clean body.

"Fran looked up and over at Penelo with narrowed eyes, and a smile. Vaan didn't know what to say.

"It's exactly what it looks like" Vaan finally said.

"Well, yeah! How long have you guys been keeping this thing a secret!?" Penelo asked, still turned facing the wall. She was convinced they had been secret lovers the whole adventure.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing..." Vaan said. Fran didn't want to share how she felt about Vaan with Penelo.

"Well, eheh...you only live once, right?" She said in a preppy voice. Not knowing what to do. She just stood there, embarassed for some reason that she was almost as naked as them.

"If you wish to join us, then come over and do so." Fran stated, then went back to her activity.

Vaan's mouth dropped open. That would be impossible! Penelo would never do such a thing! But still, the idea intrigued him.

For a moment or two, Penelo just stood there and faced the wall in silence.

Then, she dropped her towel and turned around, barenaked. They both looked over at her. Her body was like a young teenagers, even though she was 18 now. She had a very slender waist and stomach, with small but perky breasts. She had a small space between her thighs and long skinny legs. Without saying anything, she strode over to the bed and got in front of Fran.

"After tonight, we'll pretend none of this happened, 'kay?" She whispered. It seemed she did harbor some secret desires after all, but not for Vaan...

Before Fran could respond, Penelo leaned forward and licked Fran's lips slowly. This caused Fran to blush for once. She had never experienced the kiss of a woman before, and she wanted more. As Penelo and Fran started making out, Fran got off of Vaan and moved to the side of him. Fran layed on her back and Penelo laid flat on top of her, kissing her beck and collar bones. Vaan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then Penelo started licking all over Fran's cheast, which made her give a barely audible moan.

Vaan decided to join in the fun and went over to behind Penelo, where she was bent down with her knees under her. He stared at her round behind up in the air and couldn't contain his craving any more. Without saying anything, He put his hands on her hips and positioned himself, then slowly entered in. This sent Penelo over the edge and her body shuddered, then she continued to investigate Fran. Meanwhile, Fran was having the time of her life playing with herself as well. She had never thought to do it before.

"I'm about to..." Vaan said.

"Well, I want to do one more thing with you!" Penelo said, as she turned around and french kissed Vaan. He tasted the familiar flavor of Viera in her mouth.

"Lay down on your back" Penelo instructed him. He obeyed.

Penelo then scooted up and sat on his chest, close to his face so he could make oral love with her downtown region.  
He wasted no time in getting to work. These girls sure liked this! Then he felt Fran climb over to his hips and sit down on him slowly.  
All of Vaan's mind was now filled with pure bliss as he made love to these two girls in his life that he had travelled the world with and cared for deeply.

He continued to hold Fran by the hips as he orally pleasured Penelo, who just sat there with a fascinated look.

After awhile of this, he couldn't hold it any longer and started to come. Fran moaned quite loudly in pleaure. This set Penelo off as she started to have one as well, along with Fran after that. The whole room was filled with 'AHH's and 'OHH's and 'MMM's for a few seconds. It made Penelo go weak in the legs and she collapsed back onto Fran, who was breathing heavily. Penelo's feet went up and rested on Vaan's face. He liked all these new experiences he was having, and wanted to continue it all. He started kissing Penelo's feet and toes, and this made her giggle.

After they all caught their breath, they went and took a nice hot shower together, washing eachother down and scrubbing eachother until they were all clean. They dried off and all got in bed (after changing the sheets, of course).

Vaan was laying in the middle of the bed when Fran got down beside him and layed down. Penelo was last to get in the bed because she went to go brush her teeth. Much to Vaan's amazement, she didn't get in bed beside him, but hopped in bed beside Fran! She cuddled up to her and kissed her neck. Fran just smiled. Did Penelo really have a lesbian side? Vaan contemplated.  
-sigh-

Vaan wondered.."Would all of this pass by tomorrow? Would either of them even mention it? Was it a one time deal? Was there any romance coming from Penelo or Fran?..."

They all said their goodnights and soon fell asleep. This was one secret nobody would have the pleasure of knowing about. They looked forward to more 'events' and adventures in the future...

Alrite so I had to change up some words and delete a few sentences or two so it wasn't so explicit. I already had posted the full version over at adultfanfiction, but I think I will stay here at from now on! I might continue the story into a romance/adventure type of thing..Maybe..I just need you guys to tell me in reviews if that would be a cool idea and you'd read it.


	3. What Do We Do Now?

Vaan awoke when a ray of sunlight shot through the window and onto his face, heralding the coming of morning. After a few yawns and stretches, he sat on the side of the bed and put his feet on the cold stone floor of the hotel room. Remembering the crazy night before, he gasped out loud. Had he really got down and dirty with Fran and Penelo?

After looking around and seeing neither Fran nor Penelo in the room, he figured it was some crazy fantasy dream he had had. Oh well, he wasn't completely disappointed. As long as he could have more of those types of dreams again, he'd be happy.

He washed up and got some clean clothes on and headed down to the lobby. Everyone was already waiting and it looked like he had slept in. Balthier was sipping an unknown beverage while leaning against a wall. Basch was reading a newspaper, still in a bathrobe with his hair combed back, which made him look like some kind of rich, secret agent. Ashe was showing Penelo how to properly put on nail polish, and Fran was munching on an apple. Nobody seemed to pay any attention when Vaan entered. It was always like that, and he hated it. For once, he wanted to be the center of attention.

"Hey guys, I'm up now. Sorry for keeping you waiting." Vaan shouted to the group, which responded with murmers and grunts and half-enthusiastic nods. Vaan couldn't help but look at Fran and Penelo, and think about his crazy sex dream he had the night before. To his suprise, they looked at him, then at eachother, and silently giggled. Huh? Had it been real, after all? He brushed it out of his mind and sat down on the nearest couch.

After the whole ordeal with Vayne and the wars were over, everyone had taken up small jobs (or in Balthier's case, tomb raiding and treasure hunting again) and settled into relatively quiet, peaceful lives. But, now that the autumn season was here, it meant a month of vacation for everyone in Ivalice. The whole month of October, to be exact, by the decree of the International Ivalice Government.

"Okay, now that everyone's up, let's decide how to spend the first day of our vacation." Basch said, slowly walking around the room. He, along with Ashe, were always the ones to naturally take up the leader-of-the-group position.

He was met with shouts of "Chocobo racing stadium!" and "Beach party" and "The Archades circus".

"Okay, okay; Let's do this the fair way. We'll let each person pick an activity every day, starting with the lady of the hour, her royal highness Ashelia. Lady Ashe, what do you propose we do today?" Basch said, looking charmingly at Ashe, whom he'd become rather loyal and smitten to over the past year.

"Me? Well...I suppose it would be fun to go to the waterpark in Nalbina..." She responded with a smirk on her face. Since she had no enemies of the empire around anymore, she had really loosened up and learned not to take life so seriously all the time.

"Waterpark it is!" Balthier cooed from the corner, raising his glass of unknown mead.

"It's certainly not a mystery as to why you would be so enthusiastic about the idea..." Fran said towards Balthier.

"What can I say? I'd enjoy the company of lovely ladies in semi-clothed apparel any day of the week. Wouldn't you agree, Vaan?" Balthier said, diverting the malicious attention to the least manly of the bunch.

"Me? Well, I uh...You see..." He replied, scratching his head, as if an answer would appear.

"Then it is settled. We'll leave for Nalbina in thirty minutes." Basch announced, as everyone got up and went to their rooms to prepare.

Vaan was the last to leave the lobby. Before he went up the steps to his room, Fran stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Oh, uh, hey Fran." Vaan said, blushing at her, unsuccessfully trying to force the fantasies from his dream the night before out of his mind.

Fran relentlessly stood there, staring at him; not saying anything. Vaan started to get nervous, and started thinking maybe Viera could read minds and was about to beat him to a pulp because of what was floating around in his head at that moment. Then she did something very unexpected.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Tonight, you and me are going to have a little rendevouz again. I need more of you..." then she licked his earlobe and turned around and went up the stairs, her curvy behind swaying left and right with each step.

Vaan stood there, rooted to the spot and in a daze. Either last night wasn't a fantasy, or he had just become the prey of a sexual predator. Either way, he was very excited in more ways than one, and more than a little nervous. He headed up to his room to get his swim trunks and prepare for the day ahead, his mind still swimming with possibilities.

-------

After everyone was ready, they all got in a sky tram headed for Nalbina. It was around 11AM , so the sun would be just perfect for a day at the waterpark.

Vaan always loved being in the sky, whether it was on an airship, or just a simple taxi sky tram like this one. He walked down the aisle and found a vacant booth and sat down, eager to get the window seat. The black leather seats and dark cherrywood interior always made the passengers feel like they were royal.

It was five minutes to departure, so Vaan just sat there, looking out the window at the busy streets of Rabanastre; people scurrying about on the cobblestone streets. Then, he felt a weight beside him, and turned his head to see who had joined him. It was Penelo. She was smiling reverently at him.

"Hey, sky pirate!" She said, poking him on the nose.

"Oh, hey Penelo. Isn't this view great! It never gets old to me." He said, pretending to be completely occupied with the window view. He was, in reality, transfixed on the beautiful girl beside him.

"Hmm, iunno...Lemme see for myself." Penelo said, leaning over his lap to look out the window. Her soft, developing chest squished against his lap and her silky, golden white hair brushed against his chest, and he smelled her familiar strawberry scent as she peered out. He wanted her to stay like that, but she sat back normally and giggled.

"Looks like the same ol' Rabanastre to me." She said, shrugging.

He loved that strawberry scent she always had. Wait a second...He recognized it from the night before! Yes! She had taken a shower and used strawberry shampoo, which he remembered admiring last night. It had to have really happened!! Suddenly, he found himself blushing fiercely.

"Penelo....did-" Vaan slowly asked as..

-Buzzzzzz- -Vrooooommmmmm- The sky tram engine had started up and, a few seconds later, they lifted off into the sunny blue skies.

--------------------

"What's that you were saying?" Penelo asked him, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Oh..it's uh..it's nothing." he said, scratching his head again without realizing it.

The twenty five minute trip was rather uneventful on the way to Nalbina. They saw a few adolescent Avion flying by, and a few other sky trams headed back towards Rabanastre. When they finally reached east Nalbina, the sky tram slowly descended and landed perfectly on the landing zone.

"Eastern Nalbina City, all passengers leaving must exit on the right side of the vehicle. I repeat, Eastern Nalbina City, all passengers-" The intercom was shouting. Everyone got off and stepped out into the city. It was rather warm for an autumn day, but that was a good thing for them since they were going to be playing in water.

"That never gets boring." Baltheir sarcastically said, stretching his legs. "We could've made it here in four minutes tops with my airship..."

"Balthier, the two flux generators are acting up and are being repaired right now. We did not have a choice." Fran replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I just hate having to pay a good arm and leg for the repairs. Damned moogles charging twice what they used to for repairs, nowadays." Balthier said, kicking a nearby pebble, one hand on his hip.

"They are probably aware of your reputation for finding rather expensive treasures." Fran countered. She loved to bicker with Balthier lateley, just to see him get flustered.

"Well they can take their miniature wrenches and-" Balthier started saying.

"Let's go enjoy some water, why don't we?" Ashe said, cutting him off while she started walking towards the waterpark.

It was going to be a long day...


	4. A Day at the Waterpark Part 1

Looking around, nobody knew where to go first. The Nalbina waterpark was so huge, you could easily get lost really quickly. Everywhere you turned, there were giant, multicolored slides, smells of tasty fried cakes, and people from all nations of Ivalice enjoying the warm day. The air echoed with people's laughter and chatter; the kind of excited buzz that pervades carnivals and festivals.

"So what do we do first? " Penelo asked, bringing her hands up to her chin in an excited manner.

"Before we go rushing off, we all need to change into our swimsuits first at the dressing house." Ashe announced. "It's just over there." She said, pointing to a large, green tent with a line of anxious people at it's entrance.

They all got in line and were just a few people away from the entrance. Unlucky for them, they got stuck behind some obnoxious Bangaa guy who wouldn't stop arguing with another Bangaa about who's muscles were bigger.

But Vaan wasn't paying attention to the two Bangaas. He wasn't even paying attention to the little whiny girl near the entrance who was crying to her mom because they had to leave. Vaan was paying attention to Fran, who was standing in front of him. A young man's mind can wonder very fast, to a lot of places...

"(Wow, Fran has such a beautiful butt. And her muscular lower back is so sexy! I wonder if Balthier has ever slept with her...I wonder why Fran doesn't have a tail. I mean, she is a bunny after all, right? Does she like carrots...?)" Vaan thought to himself.

When he saw Penelo turn to look at him, he looked away from Fran, not wanting to get caught gawking at her assets. He'd already been embarassed once before when he decided to ask her how old she was.

"So, what do ya want to ride first? You gotta stick with me in here! You don't want me to end up being lost, at the mercy of these big, mean, shady Nalbina men, do you?" Penelo pleaded to Vaan, making big puppy eyes.

"Well, yeah, I guess we can stick together today..." Vaan said. He remembered what Fran said to him back at the hotel before leaving. She said she wanted more of him, and would meet up with him tonight.

"Great, then it's settled!" Penelo happily said, as she took Vaan by the hand and they both went into the dressing house.

--------------------------------------

Vaan found an empty dressing room and quickly changed into his swim trunks covered in pictures of cactuar, then headed back outside. He stood there and waited for everyone else to get out.

First to exit was Balthier. He was wearing some type of black bicycle shorts and had a black towel draped over his shoulder. Even in a tight bathing suit like that, he still managed to keep his classy saunter-walk. The Balthier swagger, it was called by local girls in Rabanastre.

Next out was Basch, who had some swim trunks covered with a pattern of red chili peppers, and a regular white towel. They looked more like boxers, but hey, Vaan wasn't there to judge. Basch looked slightly uncomfortable being so unclothed in public, but it didn't seem to bother the girls walking by.

"Hey, hot stuff!" They shouted as they went by. Basch pretended not to hear the comment, as he supressed a blush. Balthier thought they were saying it to him, and he put on his lady-charm smile and waved at them.

After a few more minutes, Balthier suggested maybe the girls got lost or hurt inside, and was about to go back in when Ashe walked out.

She had on a dark purple, two piece bikini with white trim, and she was carrying a matching royal purple towel. She seemed pretty confident as she strode to the group.

"Your majesty looks breathtaking, as ever." Basch said, as she approached.

"There is no need for formalities, Basch. We are on a vacation, after all." She said, giggling.

"As you wish, milady." He replied.

Next out was Penelo. She also had a two piece bikini, which was black and pink striped, and she was carrying a white towel with an undecipherable golden symbol in the center.

Last, but definately not least, was Fran.

She strode out of the dressing tent wearing a small, white bikini, which accented her dark skin beautifully. She was holding an emerald green towel delicately in her right hand.

"Shall we?" She said, as she started walking to the waterpark entrance.

"(What have I done to deserve her?)" Vaan thought to himself as he followed.

------------------------

The group seperated pretty quickly once they got inside the park and got a look around. Balthier went right to the bar to get a glass of who knows what. Basch escorted Ashe as they went off walking down the main pathway. Fran went to the jacuzzi, which was where Vaan wanted to go too, but he had Penelo with him. That would've been an awkward situation...

"C'mon, what are you waiting for!" Penelo said as she grabbed his hand and hurriedly trotted off. He couldn't help but look down at her cute butt. What could he say? He was a growing boy!(with something else growing, too!)

They went on a few exhilarating body slides, which ended in being rudely tossed into a deep pool of water filled with others who met the same fate. God forbid they landed on some poor, unsuspecting person when they came down. After a few more rides, and some walking around in the sunny weather, Penelo's stomach growled.

-Grrrrrwwwlll-

She looked down at it and rubbed it with a sad face. "I'm getting kind of hungry..."

"No problem; Let's go grab a bite to eat." Vaan said, with a smile. She returned his smile with a warm smile too. They had been buddies for so long. Almost like brother and sister, but not quite. Things were starting to change between them. Vaan and Penelo were growing up. They had new, strange feelings that they didn't know how to deal with. Vaan was starting to see how much he cared for Penelo, how much he was attracted to Fran, how much he looked up to Basch, how much he liked Balthier as a sky-pirate role model(sorta), and how much he admired Ashe for being so strong, after all she'd been through.

"Vaan, are you coming?" Penelo inquired. He had been standing there, daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah, just thinking..." He said, honestly.

"'Bout what? You can tell me anything, really." she said in a quieter tone, walking up to him, her face changing into a more serious but loving one.

"Well........it's nothing." Vaan finally said. He didn't know how to explain the hurricane of feelings and thoughts he was having.

Penelo stood there staring at him for a second, then slowly stepped towards him, closing the space between them. She looked up into his eyes for a good ten seconds, searching his face.

"Okay! But seriously, you can talk to me anytime ya need to, Vannie." She said, play-punching him in the arm. Vaanie was a secret name they used as kids for him, to which he always got embarassed when she used it, nowadays.

---------

When Penelo and Vaan got to the foodbar, they found Fran there, leaning against the wall. Vaan's heart started to beat fast just at the sight of her. He couldn't help it.

"Fancy meeting you two here." Fran said, shaking her dazzling white hair. She was standing in the sun, catching some rays.

"A hume's gotta eat." Penelo replied, shrugging. Vaan stole a glance at the viera, who winked back then looked away.

"Uh..um...what about you?" Vaan awkwardly asked.

"What about me?" Fran said, not understanding the question.

"You know. What do Vieras...eat?" He said, looking down at the ground, realizing it's not the best idea to inquire trivial details from Viera.

"I think you humes use the term 'vegetarian'?" She informed them, twitching her ears.

"Oh.."

("To have a body like that from eating some lettuce?!") Penelo shouted in her mind, but just smiled. She then ordered a salad...

----------

"Ugghh...I don't feel so good...." Vaan said, resting his head on the table. He had just finished a local specialty: the Nalbina Dog. It consisted of a hotdog with cheddar, desert onion bits, a cactuar slice, and a very spicy marlboro seasoning.

"I think I'm gonna just stay here for a bit in the shade..." he said with remorse. He was having fun enjoying the park with Penelo, but he couldn't do it on an upset stomach.

"Well...it's too bad you feel sick. Are you sure you're feeling that bad?" Penelo asked, feeling his neck for a hot temperature.

Even though her soft hand made him feel a little better, it wasn't enough. (Note to reader: If you ever find yourself at a festivity in Nalbina, avoid anything with marlboro seasoning!)

"I just need to take a rest for a while." He said, getting comfortable in his chair.

"Very well. I'll accompany you, Penelo" Fran said, walking up. "I'll just have to have the fun in place of Vaan."

"That's okay with me. Although I don't know what kind of stuff you like to ride..." Penelo said, looking perplexed.

"You'll find out soon enough, my child" Fran said, letting out a giggle, which was a rare thing indeed for her.

With that, they both walked out into the waterpark, leaving Vaan to his cramps.

"Just my luck..." He said, once they were gone.

I know all you readers in fanfictionland are thirsty for lemonade, and I assure you, the next chapter will definately have plenty of them! Stay tuned...


	5. A Day at the Waterpark Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 12 or the characters in it (and I don't make any moneyz from this)

Fran reached over and grabbed Penelo's warm hand.

"What soft skin..." Fran thought in her mind. "Come, Penelo. Let's relax a little bit in the jacuzzi up ahead."

"Heehee, fine with me. I need to relax my muscles, anyway!" Penelo replied, as they shared a smile and continued down the path through the waterpark.

After a few more minutes of walking and dodging some shady looking Nalbina men, they finally reached the jacuzzi area. Fran led Penelo to a jacuzzi near the back of the place, where nobody was.

"This is my favorite spot I've found so far." Fran said, slowly getting into the hot water. "It's away from all the noisy humes and their rides."

"Yeah, good point." Penelo said as she readjusted her bikini, then got in beside Fran.

"Ahhh. It really feels good after being in so much cold chlorine water to soak up like this." Penelo said while sighing, laying her head against the back of the jacuzzi and closing her eyes.

Fran just looked over at her with a warm smile, her hair ruffling slightly from a rogue breeze. Fran couldn't help but think of the strange, new feelings she had the night before. It was the feelings she got when she was cuddling and kissing Penelo, and she wondered if the girl felt the same way still. It could be her and Penelo's special secret relationship...

Penelo was just looking up at the sky, relaxing, when she felt something on her leg. Her eyes widened and she looked down to see a tanned hand resting on her little round thigh. Fran was resting her hand there while looking at the sky with her head back too. Penelo didn't know what to think, other than that those feelings of adoration and lust and love from last night must've come back a little to Fran. She couldn't lie; she was feeling those urges too, now. She just quietly rested her hand on top of Fran's as they sat there, letting their muscles relax.

Fran thought about how she felt about Penelo. She also thought about her feelings for Vaan. With him, it was more lust and sexual drive, and feelings of wanting to 'conquer' him. With Penelo, it was sensual also, but it also had something different. She was starting to feel like she was in love with her. Penelo looked over and gave her a warm smile. Fran was falling in love with everything about her, and fast. The way she had just blinked a few times; her eyelashes batting up and down. Fran found herself fascinated with the few escaped straw-blonde hair tendrils dancing around Penelo's face. She couldn't help the butterflies that had roused themselves inside her stomach, either.

Without a word, Penelo scooted over to beside Fran, leaned over, and gave her a soft lip-to-lip kiss, then rested her head on Fran's shoulder. Fran's ears twitched as she blushed and smiled, intertwining her fingers with Penelo's. This was definately going to be their special little relationship, and nobody else could know. Balthier would pass out from the bloodrush. Vaan would just want to get in the middle of it and get all jealous eventually. Ashe and Basche would just let out a few 'Oh..'s and blushes and pretend they didn't hear anything. It would be their beautiful secret from now on.

After letting Penelo rest for a little bit, Fran decided to geta little more intimate. She looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. Then, she slowly took her hand out of Penelo's and traced across the top of Penelo's chest area.

"Hey, that tickles." Penelo giggled.

"Oh, does it now, child?" Fran teased, now tracing squiggly lines all over Penelo's legs. They were both giggling, when Fran's hand found it's way back up to her top. She slipped her hand into Penelo's bathing suit and cupped her small but soft breast.

'Mmm...' Penelo quietly moaned, changing the whole mood and atmosphere. Fran played with Penelo's nipple, rubbing and twisting and massaging it. They were both getting very turned on now. It was amazing how quickly they could get horny with eachother. Penelo got up and sat on Fran's lap, straddling her. She wrapped her arms around Fran's neck as Fran discreetly pushed Penelo's bikini top down and started licking her chest.

Fran's warm tongue, along with the hot water of the jacuzzi was igniting this primal urge deep inside her body that cried for pleasure. Suddenly, Penelo wished they were inside a room and not in Nalbina's Waterpark, of all places. But she was so turned on that she didn't really care if anyone saw. Fran continued to lick and suck Penelo's breasts, and Penelo's hands found their way down to Fran's warm chest. They had to keep from moaning loudly, which was a feat in itself. It just wouldn't do to be kicked out of the park for misconduct and indecent exposure.

After a few minutes, Penelo spoke up.

"Fran, I want more..." Penelo said. She wanted to say so much more to the viera bunny girl, but her eyes said it all.

They shared a knowing stare at eachother, then Fran nodded. Penelo sat down beside her and spread her legs. Fran took the cue and slid her hand down into Penelo's black and pink-striped bikini. She rested her hand on top of Penelo's crotch, which made her involuntarily react, and her legs wrapped around Fran's hand.

To Fran, giving Penelo pleasure was almost as good as _getting _pleasure from her. She slid one of her long fingers into Penelo's warm opening, then a second one. After Penelo got ahold of herself and stopped moaning, she realized she didn't want to leave her lover out of the fun, so she slipped her hand down into Fran's panties too, and started massaging around. It was the best they could ask for at a public jacuzzi. They were both mutually pleasuring eachother for at least five minutes, until Penelo started to have an orgasm. Fran just let out a sheepish grin, happy at her accomplishment.

"Fran, we _have _to get our own room sometime..." Penelo said, out of breath, hugging her knees to her chest.

"That is the best idea you've ever had, sweetie." Fran replied back, kissing her on the cheek. It was the best idea she'd ever heard. Fran started to wonder if she even wanted or needed Vaan anymore, now that she had this beautiful and delicious nymph all to herself. Only time would tell...

---

After a few more minutes of rest and relaxation, Fran and Penelo returned back to the Food bar, with content, satisfied grins across their faces. The whole group was already there, it turned out. Vaan was laying on his back on a bench in the shade, with a wet towel over his forehead. It turned out he was allergic to a key ingredient in the Nalbina Dog... The others were sitting down at a table, eating various forms of fast but not healthy food; Nachos, corndogs, pizza. There wasn't much choice in cuisine when it came to the Nalbina Waterpark. If you were on a diet, you're outta luck.

"Ah, there's my jewel of Ivalice," Balthier said to Fran, raising his glass. Fran paid no heed to the compliment, other than a half-smile in his direction. Her mind was still distracted at what she and Penelo just did. Fran and Penelo took a seat at the table, relieved to be off their feet.

"Having fun everyone?" Penelo inquired with a smile.

"Most certainly", "Indeed", "Quite", "Uugggh..."(Vaan)

"The real fun is going to start tonight, actually..." Balthier said, taking a bite of corndog. Fran blushed and looked away, and Penelo let out a squeak. Was it possible Balthier had discovered their plans?

"What do you mean, Balthier?" Ashe asked.

"After...conversing...with the lovely barmaid, I found out there is going to be a concert tonight, here at the waterpark. The stage is going to be set up over the giant wavepool." Balthier informed the group. "It's a celebration in honor of the peace alliance between Dalmasca and Nalbina."

"Well, who's playing?" Basch asked him.

"Don't know yet. It's going to be a suprise, apparently. I vote we stick around and check it out." Balthier replied.

"I would enjoy that. I say let's stay here tonight." Ashe announced. "It's not like we have anything else to be doing right now."

"It's decided, then. I'll go get us some rooms at the Whiteshore Inn down the road." Basch said, getting up from the table.

Fran and Penelo looked at eachother, and smiled. This was going to be a perfect opportunity for them, and they weren't going to let it pass them by...


End file.
